Winter's warmth
by kouprincess
Summary: Armin's cold. Jean can fix that.


_**Winter's warmth**_

_Summary: Armin's cold. Jean can fix that._

Nights often got very cold for Armin.

The young boy was unlucky enough to have his bunk placed right under the barrack's only window, and they were only provided with one blanket.

Winter this year was most likely the coldest the boy had ever experience throughout his 15 years and he would have hoped that his death would've been more heroic, at the hands of a dangerous titan, threatening the lives of one of his loved ones instead of a badly insulated window and hypothermia…

He tossed around, placing his back in the direction of the cold draft sifting through the window, and protecting his front. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Jean Kirschtein, snoring faintly and looking a hell of a lot warmer than Armin felt right then.

Armin observed the tall boy from the scouting legion. In the dark, he could faintly see Jean's chest rising steadily as he slept, his arms, one positioned under his head while the other rested palm-down, onto the mattress, supported his weight. His blanket, wrapped cosily around his broad shoulders made Armin's insides yearn with the want of a secure place to shield him from the cold winter breeze, raking it's icy claws down his back, under his blanket, through his night shirt and piercing through his skin.

Suddenly, Jean let out a long sigh, and a wave of warmth hit Armin's face. Yes, we wanted to get closer, he wanted to feel that warmth once more. No, he didn't want, he _needed_. It was a life or death situation, and at that precise instant, Armin would rather die from Jean pounding his face in from climbing into his bunk then literally_ dying of cold._

Slowly, Armin shifted over to the side of his bunk, away from the window, and into the inviting warmth of Jean's chest.

Armin stifled a pleasured moan. He was only lying face to face with the taller boy yet the sudden change in temperature was so great, it left him breathless and a little dizzy from relief.

But it wasn't enough.

Armin could barley move his fingers from the long exposure to the cold and he really didn't plan on living the rest of his life sans phalanges.

The blond shimmied a few inches closer and discreetly placed his fingers underneath Jean's warm, open palm.

Discreetly: or so he had thought.

Armin's icy fingers were enough to waken the boy and he opened his eyes to find a very cold, very frightened Armin looking up at him with wide eyes.

"…What are you doing?" Jean asks, completely confused as to why the blond was in his bed.

"I got really cold by the window and you looked really warm and-" Armin shut his mouth abruptly, his excuse sounding horribly pathetic. "I'll uh- I'm sorry to have awakened you… I'll just go back to my bed-" he finishes, backing up from the confused face in front of him.

"No wait! Uh… no it's fine," Jean's arm suddenly positions itself behind Armin's back, holding him to his chest. "You can stay, I don't mind" he whispers, a little embarrassed and still wide-eyed.

Armin's face flushes and he nods. He wasn't really in a position to deny body warmth, if offered.

Jean noticed Armin's hesitation, not wanting to cross the line in the already awkward situation, and hugs the smaller boy to his chest, placing his head on top of Armin's and lending the warmth of his neck and chest to Armin's frozen face.

Armin swallows and has to hold back tears of gratitude. Never would he have thought Jean Kirschtein would be the one to openly accept his intrusion and be okay with the proximity.

"You're so cold" Jean marvels, running his warm, wide palms over the smaller boy's arms, trying to create friction and hopefully avoid waking up to a corpse in the morning.

Armin doesn't control the sound he lets out. It's not quite a moan, more of a sigh of appreciation but Jean hears it nonetheless and a different kind of warmth stirs the pit of his stomach and spreads downwards towards his cock.

Was Armin aware of the sounds he's making? Panic flares in Jean mind and for a split second he reconsiders being helpful and thinks maybe he should just push Armin back to his bed. Sure, Jean could be mean sometimes, but he wasn't an _asshole_.

Pushing Armin away wasn't an option. Not only because he didn't want to be cruel, but also because his cock suddenly became _very_ interested in the whole ordeal and spending the rest of the night with a giant hard-on didn't seem quite that appealing.

Jean decided that if he's going to go through with this, and if he's going to regret it in the morning, then at least he'd try to make it as enjoyable for both parties as possible.

With that in mind, he takes the initiative to pull Armin underneath him, letting the boy replace the spot he was taking, so that Armin could lie on the warm spot he'd created.

"Jean, what are you doing?" he asks as Jean lowers himself on top of the boy.

"Shhh… I'm warming you up" he simply replies and leans down to capture the startled boy's lips between his own.

Jean has never kissed a boy before and he's not quite sure what this makes him but the hushed squeaks and breathy sighs Armin lets out of those delicate pink lips of his make Jean worry less about what he's doing and focus more on how to get the smaller boy squirm more.

Jean's lips push onto Armin's and his teeth slowly graze the boy's lower lip. Jean feels Armin's mouth open as he lets out a gasp and he takes the advantage to lick into Armin's mouth, flicking his tongue against the boy's teeth and then curling it around Armin's hesitant tongue. The boy's mouth tastes of nothing in particular, he thinks, but there's a subtle unknown sweetness that makes Jean want more.

He can feel Armin shift when he moves his mouth to Armin's neck and bites down.

"Ahh- Jean!" Armin gasps a little too loud and Jean leans back up to kiss Armin again. Hopefully he won't wake up their roommates with his mouth busy. He rolls his tongue against Armin's and sucks a little, indulging on the stifled sounds the boy's trying so hard not to let out.

Jean returns to the boy's neck and licks a long stripe across the multiple bite marks he's scattered onto the blonds' pale skin. Armin has to place his arm over his mouth and bite down as well.

Losing himself completely in the newfound desire he's feeling, Jean unthinkingly lifts up Armin's shirt, meaning to kiss his chest when he hears the boy complain.

"Jean," Armin gasps "it's cold!" he whines as the cold air tickles his sides. Armin tries to pull his shirt back down, and Jean lets him, feeling embarrassed from getting so wrapped up in want.

Instead, Jean begins to rub and circle his thumbs on top of Armin's nipples, causing friction between the rough fabric and the puckered skin. Soon, Armin's nipples were raw, and his body engulfed between pain and pleasure, making his eyes roll back into his head, and his back arch into Jean.

Jean lets out a breathy moan as he feels Armin buck up into him and his growing erection press into Jean's stomach.

Fearing not being able to last any longer, Jean begins to palm his cock when he feels a hand, smaller than his, start rubbing the underside of him through his night pants.

He pulls away a little and sees Armin look up at him with half-lidded eyes and an obscenely wet open mouth.

"Please… let me-" Armin begs and Jean complies.

Armin grabs what he can of the bigger boy and starts pumping, arching up once again to pull Jean back down into a kiss.

Jean's seen Armin tell stories to the other men in the barracks at night, he's seen him walk up and defend the lives of his friends numerous times. He's seen armin plot and find new plans for the scouting legion, he _knew _Armin was good with his mouth, but this, Armin kissing Jean with such passion, was _a whole_ other level of _'good'_. It left Jean picturing a different scenario, with Armin on his knees in front of him, placing his small, feminine hands on either side of Jean's thighs as he tries desperately to lean up and take what he can of the boy's cock into his tight, hot mouth. A blush tainting his lips as they stretch over the head and tears trickle down his face.

Jean feels like his cock is going to explode if he doesn't get release and he reaches deep into Armin's pants to pull the smaller boy out and grind their cocks together.

Jean's blanket slips down from the movement of the two boys rubbing together and it goes unnoticed, both boys wrapped in a cover of warmth from their embrace.

Jean practically whimpers into Armin's mouth, and Armin grabs onto Jean's back for dear life as they grind against one another.

Armin's the first reach completion when Jean moves his hand to stroke both their shafts rapidly and he comes with a restrained moan, which is then swallowed down by Jean who follows suite, coming all over their hands and night-shirts.

Neither of them dares move and Jean places a long, tired kiss to Armin's closed eyelid before whispering, "I hope you're warm now."

Exhausted, Armin sighs contently as he feels the taller boy drape both arms against his, shielding him from the cold.

"Yeah… Thanks Jean." He smiles before falling into the heaviest sleep he's had in weeks.

The rest of the winter, Jean forced an all too complying Armin to sleep next to him every single night.

He wasn't an asshole, after all.


End file.
